Cutting The Lifeline
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-Series. It's the start of a new school year, and the most well known students of Acme Loo get to school, only to discover they're the only ones there. The reason for this is far more eerie and mysterious than one might expect, as they'll soon find out.


Greetings, everyone! I am many things, including a Tiny Toons fan(I like it more than I do Looney Tunes, in fact)and I thus decided that I would cater to the other fans of that show. To be more specific, I'm making a fanfic in which there is a new school year at Acme Looniversity, but there's a twist this time. When the main students of the place encounter a phenomenon involving ancient Greek mythology, things occur that are completely unexpected, quite out of the ordinary and, in some cases, deadly. How so, and how can this be, you ask? How does this cater to the fans of Tiny Toon Adventures, you ask? Well, read on and you'll find out soon enough!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place a year after the events of every Tiny Toon Adventures episode and special, right down to 1995's Night Ghoulery Halloween special. Which means it's a sequel to the series in the strongest sense of the word, even if only in fanfiction terms, since I'm not one of the series creators and don't own Tiny Toon Adventures, either.

I own none of the characters, as they all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures, nor do I own The Fates, as they belong to ancient Greek mythology.

Cutting The Lifeline

At Acme Looniversity, it was the first day of the new school year. All the students were in class, waiting to find out what their first class was going to be this semester, but all of them were in for quite the surprise. For not only were there no staff there at all, but the students who were usually at the school with them weren't present, either. And it was as quiet as it was still. In addition, the lights were all on, and all the materials were intact, but the only individuals inside of Acme Looniversity at this moment were Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J Pig, Shirley McLoon, Fifi La Fume, Montana Max, Sweetie, Fowlmouth, Furball, Elmyra Duff, Little Beeper, Calamity Coyote and Dizzy Devil.

Unsurprisingly, everyone was quite confused. "Say, what gives?" Buster asked. "Yeah, how come we're the only ones here today? This is the start of a new school year!" Babs added. "The teachers and staff should have been here BEFORE us!" Plucky let loose. "Don't tell me we all got out of bed this morning and made our way here just to discover it's an omni-absence day or some other such crap!" Suddenly, the lights all went out completely, and the room became an incredibly dark one. This startled and spooked these toons, and they were more baffled than ever, too. "Okay, what's going on here?" Hamton asked, shaking a bit. "Me no know!" Dizzy replied. "None of us do, but, like, let's not lose our wits!" Shirley said, ever the calm one and the voice of reason among the students.

Just then, a giant, luminescent, sickly green glow came out of something which looked to be the floor in front of the seats they sat in. After it ended, three women dressed in white robes were standing in front of them, and the students all opened their eyes widely. One of the women said: "Greetings, students of Acme Looniversity. You doubtless are unable to understand what is going on here, so we shall explain it to you and fill you in on what you need to know." A second later, Fifi exclaimed: "Sacre Bleu! You mean YOU three are ze cause of zis?" "Quite the smart skunkette we have here." the second woman said. "Okay, we seriously don't know what the hell is going on, but…" began Fowlmouth, but the third woman cut him off. She said: "But you will learn. You will learn this has happened for a reason, and you will learn that, by the end of this day…" She then looked at all of them and said: "…your group will not be quite as big as it currently is." "First of all, allow us to introduce ourselves." the woman who had spoke first let out. "We are the Moirai, though we are alternatively known as the Fates. We are incarnations of destiny and possess the threads of life for mortals from birth to death. Additionally, we were, in the beginning, part of Greek mythology, and still are to this day. However, on this particular day, in which a special, once in a blue moon phenomenon has occurred which will magically make the page of whatever book is opened most recently that the reader is currently on come alive, we have been made to come here, in modern times, at Acme Looniversity in America."

The second of them went on: "See, Professor Foghorn Leghorn, in the library this morning, decided he'd kill some time before the school year started by reading a book on mythology of ancient Greece. And when the rarely occurring phenomenon occurred, he was on the page which provided information on and images of the three of us. Since the phenomenon is mystical in nature, it should come as no surprise that it was able to make us come into the real world, and we even used some of that mysticism to see to it we would take control of this whole place for the entire day before we went back into the book we came from and make things go back to normal, and in a way so no one except you or us will ever know what happened. Right down to making it so all teachers and every student but the lot of you were teleported right on back home and deprived of any memory of any of this at all."

"And we waited for the right moment to make our move of killing the lights and then entering in, which was when all of you came here, because you're the ones we were focusing on. Now, then, allow us to introduce ourselves, and after that, we'll explain why we're so interested in you." the third woman told them. "I am Atropos. I am the one who both decides the manner in which one dies, and the one who cuts the thread of life of the one meant to die when his or her time has come." The one who had spoken first said: "I am Clotho. I am the one who spins the thread of life from my distaff and onto my spindle." Finally, the last of them to introduce herself would say: "And I am Lachesis, the one who measures the thread of life allotted to each being with my measuring rod." Sweetie then asked: "Um, okay, Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos, I guess you know who we are, if you're focusing on us alone?" "We sure do." Atropos replied. "And that'll bring us in as to why we're interested in you." "Finally…" the students all thought to themselves as Montana also thought: "This has been weird and dumb enough as it is, so I'm glad it's gonna be over in just moments now…" Though he only believed this. It wasn't true, see. For Clotho's words made things get set into motion.

Clotho told them: "During the magic phenomenon which brought us out in here, we got to learn everything about all of you. Your names, your personalities, your histories, your statuses and everything else. Specifically the bunch of you in front of us right now. No one else outside of who we already knew about before. That being said, we decided we would find out which of you deserved to live and which of you had to die, based on your behavior in this world, your level of popularity in the world which views yours and your personalities in general." "That of course means," said Lachesis, "that by the time that all this is over, there are certain ones of you who will no longer exist." This caused all of the students to go silent and pale with fear. None of them had any idea who was going to live or die, nor could anyone do anything about it, since no one can alter fate and destiny, even when it's from a book of Greek mythology. Rarely, if ever, had any of them, much less all of them, felt this afraid, and the Fates all knew it was high time to explain how this would go down.

"Here's how this works…" Clotho said. "We've already made all your threads of life, in light of how we did so right after coming into your world and hiding out until we took out all of the lights and presented ourselves to you. One by one, a single one of you each will walk up to us. We will then hold out your thread of life, pass judgment and, if you are allowed to live, you will be sent to whatever home you live in, where you will remain until tomorrow, when the school year will start for real. If, however, you are found as death deserving, then you shall meet your end. Each time, it shall be done in a different way, no matter how many times it happens. It will begin, invariably, with us calling the name of the one we want to see, and that one will then walk up to us. And after we're done with that one, we repeat the pattern with the next one. And so on and so forth." "Have we made the way this works clear to you?" Lachesis asked. They all nodded, though they were sweating and shaking with spooked unease. "Good." Lachesis spoke. "Then let's have the first toon we need to see come up here…Buster Bunny." Buster stood up and he walked over to the Fates, with his thread of life being held out by the Fates.

"Okay, let's see…" Atropos said. Then Clotho spoke: "For one thing, you are, despite a lot of times in which you've gotten into mischief and/or trouble, a good bunny at heart. Not to mention how you've done a lot of good deeds, for your friends or otherwise, are quite funny and level-headed most of the time and highly popular with the fans who watch the show you are a part of." "Additionally, you are one of the main characters and one of the top important ones, and let's face it. It just wouldn't be the same without you." Lachesis added. "Therefore, Buster, you get to live. Go home." Atropos concluded as there was suddenly a magical burst which engulfed Buster, made of the same magic which had brought the Fates into this world, and it saw to it that he was teleported home.

"Phew…" Babs thought. "Thank God Buster didn't die…" Ironically, a second after that, Clotho called: "Next, we would like to see…Babs Bunny." Babs opened both of her eyes wide, but got up and walked up to them like Buster had. Then her thread of life was held out, and Lachesis told her: "Though it is no secret that you can be a snarker of sorts and, as well as this, have indeed had your moments of getting your friends mad or going too far with your zany humor and/or imitations, this is beautifully made up for by how you are a nice, caring and likable woman who admits to her own flaws, just can't help herself concerning said flaws and who, like your male counterpart we just finished interrogating, has done quite a few heroic deeds and been a very good friend to both him and to your top pals, Fifi and Shirley. As well as most everyone around you." "Plus, you're one of the main characters, and Buster's life just wouldn't be the same without you." Atropos pointed out. "I think that, between this and how you've sometimes had to put up with more than you deserve, it goes without saying you're allowed to go on living. And return home." Babs underwent much the same magical teleportation fate which Buster had seconds ago.

Though the ones still there knew that any one of them could be next, it was made clear whose turn it was when Clothos beckoned: "For the third life we put on the line, may we please have Plucky Duck come over here?" "Me?" Plucky thought to himself, but he got up and went over to them nonetheless. Once he was with them and his thread of life was being held out, the words from Clothos consisted of: "You are a difficult case, Plucky. On the one hand, you have a lot of vices. Your endless sarcastic remarks, your constant scheming, your immense ego, your childish impulses, your craving for money and your selfish personality. On the other hand, you are not devoid of good or redeeming qualities, and in fact have shown that deep down, you have a good heart and truly do care for your friends. You've also done good for the world when help was really needed by it, such as trying to stop Montana Max and other environmental threats as The Toxic Revenger. Plus, you mean well towards Shirley The Loon, despite how you can be a bit off putting to her sometimes, and you certainly treat her better and act better towards her than Fowlmouth does. Not to mention how, while you can be a big jerk, you're never as big a jerk as the likes of the aforementioned Montana Max, Sweetie and Little Beeper, and you constantly are on the business end of jokes at your expense, abuse, failing schemes, being outwitted and the like along with how you are one of the main cast members of this show, and Hamton would feel real empty without you. And things wouldn't be the same without you due to how funny you are. All that being said, we are going to allow you to live, but you barely made it to that miracle. In fact, if even one of the good things we mentioned about you was not so, we'd see you dead." "Thankfully, they are all so." Lachesis informed him. "Therefore, go on home."

After breathing a sigh of relief, Plucky got teleported back home by the magical means that would be the case with everyone who got to live, and already had been with the bunnies. In the next of moments, Atropos signaled: "Next of all, may we please see Hamton J Pig come over here?" Hamton got up, quivering still, but managed to make his way to the fates, who held out his thread of life before Atropos said to him: "While you are as gluttonous as any pig, you are, in fact, one of the nicest and most likable individuals around. You are a good natured fellow with a kind heart, and in addition to this and how we can't help but admire your eagerness to keep all of everything around you as clean as possible, you are one of the main cast members of this show. I should add it's worth noting you're close friends with Plucky and vice versa, and not only would his life not be the same without you, but you're far nicer than he is. So if he gets to live, then so do you." "Time for us to send you home, as such." Lachesis spoke before Hamton saw he'd just gotten enveloped by that green mysticism, which teleported him back home. Fifi whispered to the others: "So far, so good, no?" Calamity held up a sign which said: "Yeah, but this is a long way from being over yet, so don't let it go to your head!"

Then Atropos called: "Next in line for this, we would like to see Elmyra Duff." Elmyra stood up and asked: "Me? Why me?" as she went on over to the Fates, who promptly held out her thread of life. Clothos told her: "Elmyra, while you are a well meaning girl with a kind heart and a love for animals, the problem is that not only do you have no idea how to take care of them at all, but your attempts to often result in them being humiliated, demeaned, injured or even, in the worst cases, killed. Not to mention how you are hated and loathed widely by the fans of this show despite the show's creator's loving you and your brief role in the bomb of a wreck that was Pinky, Elmyra and The Brain only made it even worse. And worsening all of this is the way that the animals you've tried to make your pets have repeatedly made it clear they want none of it, but you could never take a clue or show any regard for their feelings, always the oblivious one. The disasters you caused in the process of it all, ugh…" Lachesis then proclaimed: "As a result of this, I'm afraid that we have no choice but to disallow you to continue to live." "WHAT?!" Elmyra cried out, with Montana Max smiling all of a sudden, quite openly, and the others grinning inside of their heads, though not visibly like he was. Atropos, getting out her shears, informed Elmyra: "Your way of death will be as follows…the Greek philosopher, Aristotle, named the four elements of the planet. One of which is earth, and one who loves animals as much as you do should surely be associated with earth. So…"

Subsequently, mysticism made the floor around Elmyra shake, crack and open, and she then fell in before it slammed back shut, at which point Atropos cut her lifeline. Atropos quickly finished her sentence: "…you will meet your end by means of being swallowed up and crushed by the ground and earth itself. All right, so far we have four survivors and one death." The others were now feeling a mixture of relief they'd never see Elmyra, much less be bothered by her, ever again, but fright at what had just happened and what might happen to them if they were chosen to be killed, as well.

Lachesis signaled after this: "Okay, we would now like to see Shirley Loon come over here to us." "Like, I'm terrified, but I know this is inevitable, so I'll keep my cool and do it." Shirley said, true to centered, down to earth, generally calm form. She walked up to them and watched as her thread of life was held out, and Clothos said to her: "Shirley, you are quite a cool, calm, collected and likable individual who is very intelligent and has to put up with a lot. Often from Fowlmouth, from Plucky to a lesser extent and, on occasion, from Babs. You are, in addition, quite popular both in your universe and in the universe where your fans are, and with the way you are a frequent recurring character and the one Plucky is in love with, plus a better individual than him, it is clear that your loss would be a massive one for him and the show. As well as the aforementioned Babs and Fifi, who you are a good friend to and vice versa. That you are able to be funny along with wise and level-headed only further contributes to what we think you can tell by now is the way we're going to allow you to live and go home." Shirley had no time to even blink before she was seized by sickly green magic and teleported back to where she lived.

Atropos looked out to the other students and she then ordered: "Now, our next one to be interrogated and judged is going to be Fifi La Fume!" Fifi stood up and asked: "Moi? Le sigh…I know I must. Very well…" She was still plenty scared, but knew this was no time to panic and/or fall to pieces. Thus, she walked up to where the Fates were, and once they held out her thread of life, Lachesis would say to her: "It cannot be denied, Fifi, that you do indeed have some glaring drawbacks. Your endless sexual desire, your inability to take no for an answer, your constant and open stalking and flirting, the ease with which you are seduced by someone and, of course, your off-putting, repulsive skunk-spray aroma."

"HOWEVER…" Clothos would then go, "…despite all of this, you are a very nice, sweet and good girl, and a well intentioned, likable and funny one as well. Furthermore, you are a very close and loyal friend to everyone you're pals with, the likes of Babs, Shirley and Hamton in particular, and you also can and will control your scent, which of course makes it so you're more tolerated and/or liked by others than your idol, Pepe Le Pew, is. I would also like to add that you're as cute as you are beautiful, and you've even had those who've tried to flee from you relent and feel sorry for your misfortunes and sadness in the end, examples including your situations with Furball and Calamity. You also do more than just flirt and stalk, and show regard for the feelings of others. Again, unlike Pepe Le Pew, who is selfish and smells 24-7. Despite not being as smart as some of the students here, you are by no means fully devoid of intelligence and have had your smart moments. Your sexual drive and horny impulses of constant promiscuity are things you can't help, and let's face it, you've suffered enough. You have it hard. Living in a junkyard, constantly and repeatedly being turned down by potential love interests, having to meet a jerk like Johnny Pew, feeling lonely all the time and being ignored and abused for no reason at all. And, to top it all off, besides being a frequently recurring character and a key member of the amazing three, a group that wouldn't be the same without you, just as Babs, Shirley and Hamton wouldn't, you are the most popular character in all of this show, with countless fans who love, pity, adore, respect and enjoy you thoroughly. All this fully amounts to how there's no way we're going to do anything but let you live. And go back home."

"Merci…" Fifi replied, but only had time to say that before mysticism took a hold of her and teleported her back to the junkyard home mentioned by Clothos. As soon as it was done, the Fates looked to who remained and Lachesis commanded: "Now, if we may please see Calamity Coyote!" Calamity gulped, held up a sign that said: "Here it goes…" and walked over to them, a second later watching his thread of life be outstretched and held out. "Okay, Cal," Lachesis then informed him, "you do have a few faults. Like the way you joined Monty's team that one time when he was going to have a fight against Hamton and have sometimes tried to catch Little Beeper. But these things notwithstanding, you are usually a very nice coyote who does what he can to help his friends and you take much, much, much more pain than you deserve on a daily basis. Often from the aforementioned Little Beeper, who, unlike you, is an utter jerk most of the time."

"Let's not forget that your intellect and creativity are to be admired, as is the fact that you saved the life of Arnold The Pit Bull when he could have drowned in the pool, and after he had treated you so badly, no less." Atropos put across to him. "All this being said, along with how you've only occasionally done a rotten thing or been anything other than a friend to those around you, and even then, those were brief, you are hereby given permission to go on living and return to your home!" Calamity held up a sign which said: "Thank goodness!" right before he got fully captured in a magical ensnare a second later and teleported back home. Afterwards, the Fates all decided which one of the students they'd judge next. And swiftly. "Next in the line of our ones to judge, we want to have Furball come here to us." Clothos declared. Furball was spooked as could be, but knew there was no way around or out of this, so he forced himself to walk over there and hoped to God his well known misfortune and bad luck would not run true to form.

Once there, he saw them hold out his thread of life and, despite struggling to keep himself stable, was unable not to at least grip his heart in fright. Still, after Atropos said: "Now, Furball, I know you have tried to go after Sweetie at times, but more often than not, you did this because of how she provoked you. And sure, you would also try to eat L'il Sneezer, but you're a cat and he is a mouse. How could anyone expect you not to follow your instincts? Same deal with those baby birds you once tried to eat."

Clothos added in: "And to go with that, we have how you've either lived in a cardboard box, or, worse, as the unwilling pet of the ironically now dead Elmyra, along with how you have taken way, way, way, way, way more pain than you deserve to be subjected to, not unlike Calamity Coyote, and in fact, more so than him, which is saying a lot. You're right behind Plucky in that department, but you are also nowhere near as much of a jerk as Plucky can often be. You are seen in a far more sympathetic light than your idol, Sylvester, as well as how you have often looked for a home from an alley, never truly finding it. You've gone through endless ordeals and have had the hardest luck of anyone possible, yet despite how all of the world seems out to get you, you never give up or lose hope. I would be neglectful to ignore that you, despite a few quirks and mistakes here and there and being cowardly, can be quite brave and strong spirited when need be, and your heart of gold, along with your desire to do good things you usually wouldn't for others and the way you wish to make friends of enemies if possible truly do you good. Your immense amount of fans who love and/or feel for you also says many very good things about you."

Lachesis pointed out: "Concerning Byron Basset, you almost always get along with him and mind your own business and vice versa. And speaking of that, Sweetie, who, despite her name, is extremely rotten and nasty, once even put you through hell when you were just minding your own business. You deserve far better than you get and are far more lonely and sad than you should be. As is the case with Calamity and Fifi La Fume, you've suffered much, much, much, much more than enough. So we're definitely going to make it so you live, and see to it you're teleported to a proper home now that you're no longer Elmyra's prisoner pet. One where you'll have a much happier life. Especially since, if Plucky can be allowed to live, you can certainly be allowed this gift from heaven."

Furball opened his eyes widely and gave grateful, happy mews and, for one of the VERY few times he ever spoke, said: "Words cannot express my thanks or gratitude!" No sooner had he finished with this than did mystical energy wrap around him and, at the same time as teleporting him to the place which would be his new home and happier life with good owners, made sure his luck would never be so awful again. After this miracle, the Fates came to the decision of who the three of them intended to bring over next. Once they'd looked out to the remaining toons who had yet to be called on, Atropos beckoned: "The next of you who we're going to decide the fate of will be none other than Little Beeper. Please come here at once, especially since you can run so fast." So Little Beeper ran up to the Fates despite being afraid like everyone else, which was unlike his usual egotistical, cocky, sadistic, mean, smug and jerky attitude, and was there pretty much in the blink of an eye for obvious reasons, going: "Beep, beep!" As soon as this happened, his thread of life got shown to him and Lachesis said to him: "Little Beeper, even with your impressive speed and athletic ability, you're absolutely unable to outrun the truth…"

"And the truth is that you are both a jerk and a loathsome creep." Atropos said to him. "Repeatedly hitting poor Calamity with a truck for no reason at all, usually after he's already been subjected to a great deal of agony, no less, constantly mocking him and making life as miserable as possible for him, as well as being enough of a narcissist to love looking straight at yourself in the mirror, one of the few reasons you ever stopped running. You never miss a chance to delight in Calamity's hardships and/or laugh at his pain, and you ruin his hard work, inventions and/or experiments frequently. You love ridiculing him and are as vain as you are cockily aware of your capability of outrunning everyone else, Calamity or otherwise." "And if you weren't so occupied with the coyote, you would treat everyone else around you just as bad as you do him, and you know it as well as we do!" Clothos proclaimed. "You also could not be less sorry for all you are and all you've done! You also have more than a few fans who hate you in the world where people watch this show, and while you don't get as much hatred as Sweetie or Elmyra do, it's still enough to make it so you're not popular!" "Which means…" Atropos shouted, "…that you are most definitely going to die right here and now! This is the one thing you cannot outrun!" A second after that, Atropos drew out her shears, and Little Beeper got even more terrified and frightened than he'd been before, which was saying a lot. His heart started to pound almost as fast as he could run, and his eyes opened widely along with his mouth. Atropos informed him: "The way I've decided for you to die is this…one of the four elements, which has been established as such by the aforementioned Aristotle, is fire. You, in running like you do, create fire a lot of the time. And especially since you're like a bolt of lightning when on the move. Not to mention how those who hate you, Calamity, his fans or otherwise, heat up with burning, flaming rage every time you ridicule, hurt and/or humiliate him."

Then Little Beeper, after a small spark of magic touched him, smelled smoke, with Atropos continuing: "Knowing this, your timely undoing will be as follows…" Following this, from his shoes up, Little Beeper burst into flames and fire, screaming in pain as he ran about from how much it hurt and burned him and it wasn't long before he was completely consumed by the blaze which had been set upon him, at which point Atropos cut his thread of life and finished her sentence: "…you will combust, and most spontaneously, until you are burned to nothing. Not even ashes. You're burned and incinerated out of existence. Immolated and incensed so not an iota of you is left. Now, as of this moment, eight of you have survived and been sent home, and two of you have met your dooms. We are now going to look to see who's going to be selected for judgment next."

Soon, their decision was made. Lachesis would signal: "We would like to please see Dizzy Devil over here now." Dizzy went: "Me? Next?" but he'd still push himself to get up and spin over despite how his already high level of fear was now at an even higher level. Once there, and once his thread of life got held out, Clothos said: "We're not going to lie, Dizzy. Your flaws are many. You eat way too much, something you can't stop, you can be an annoyance and/or an enemy to those around you, you are destructive, you have the IQ, mind and personality of a child, you are wild and out of control and you've gotten into a lot of trouble and done everything wrong a child has ever thought about doing." "Even so," Atropos began, "your redeeming qualities are still existent, and so are your good traits. You can be a good pal and friend to those around you, you're good friends with Buster, to the point where you were once trying to avoid having to eat him and he tried to avoid nailing you, you have a good heart in spite of your hyperactivity and you are absolutely hilarious. You're funny as hell and have a lot of fans for it. There's even that hysterical 'Will Dizzy Eat It' game you provide your friends fun with, even if yourself food at the same time. You even earned yourself three gal pals. Let's face it…this show would be really boring without you. And your permanent hunger, rowdiness and hyperactivity are things you just can't help. You're a friendly party animal and you've had other girlfriends to go with the three mentioned before. You even, after learning to read, read to a bunch of little kids who really enjoyed it." Lachesis put in: "So, for all your flaws, downsides, vices, drawbacks and quirks, you are, at the end of the day, a good guy and someone who is going to be allowed to live. As well as go home." "YAHOO! ME HAPPY!" Dizzy cried out before he felt a mystical green twister take a hold of him and teleport him back to his home.

As soon as it was done, the Fates could see that they were down to the last three toons the trio would need to judge. Sweetie, Fowlmouth and Montana Max. This was followed by Clothos speaking: "For the next one of you we would like to see, please come up to us, Sweetie." When her name had been said, Sweetie went from being petrified to feeling a lot more like a chicken than a canary. See, after the way she'd been badmouthed before, and especially concerning her cruel treatment of Furball and how it was part of what led to his being blessed like he was, not to mention her being pointed out to be even more of a jerk than Little Beeper, who'd then gotten all burned up-literally-and thus one of the ones to die, she could tell things did not look promising for her. And sure enough, as soon as she flew over to where the Fates were, the trio was looking upon her with scorn and disapproval.

Once she landed and they produced her thread of life, Clothos told her: "Sweetie, you are not worthy of your name at all! Besides all the horrible things you do to poor Furrball, many of them happen because Bookworm has had to turn the tables on you after your sweet façade failed to fool him about the fact you were actually meaning to eat him! Along with that, you are a mean-spirited, snarky, unlikable, rotten, jerky and repugnant little twit who puts on a cute, sweet and nice face whenever need be, but in reality is as diabolical as she is sadistic and cruel! You made Furrball look bad in front of Mary Melody to the point where he had to be evicted, and even wanted to leave because of you, and you once hijacked an entire themed episode for the sole purpose of satiating your ego and enjoying your selfish fantasies. And, to add insult to injury, you tortured any and all of those who happened to be in your way! At one point, you even tried to make Furrball chase down and eat you, despite how he was minding his own business and not doing anything wrong at all! You rained down endless torture and violence on him, and after he finally snapped and tried to deliver your well deserved demise, you unloaded more pain onto him and, worst of all, it was for the sole purpose of the joy you take in his pain and that of everybody else you can cause it to! You gloat about your so-called talents, you are deceptive and let's not be forgetting that you are thoroughly loathed by all of the fans of the show you are in!"

"Nobody likes you, Sweetie, and you have been getting away with your antics for much too long!" Lachesis added in. "As such, there is no question or debate on how you are going to die, and in a way that befits you and is the only way painful enough for one such as the vile wretch that you are!" Atropos put across to her. She produced her shears and Sweetie saw a small flash of mystic green energy, which was followed by a long, thin tornado coming down from the ceiling. "WHAT THE?!" Sweetie cried out, now positively paralyzed with how straight up scared she was. She was pulled into the tornado and Atropos made it clear what her fate was going to be: "With air/wind being one of the four elements named by Aristotle as the main ones of the planet, and with how you can fly, being a canary and all, we intend for you to die by means of being sucked into the cyclone that's just been made and destroyed by a combination of lack of oxygen and being skinned and then ripped apart completely. You're not going to find your way out of this one." Sweetie screeched before the tornado did exactly what Atropos said it would do, and then it sucked up her bloody remains and pieces and spun around fast enough so it made 'em all vaporize along with itself. As it happened, Atropos cut her thread of life.

As soon as it was finished, Clothos would say, when once they looked to the last two who remained: "The one we would like to see come over to us now is Montana Max." Montana Max, a second after that, said: "ME?! Oh, come on!" and despite knowing he had no choice but to go over there, was feeling pretty full of fear. After all, since what happened to Elmyra, Little Beeper and, most recently, Sweetie, had been executed(HA!)so easily, then he could tell he was in a lot of danger. And he would learn he was justified in feeling as he did, when, after going: "Okay, okay. I'm here. Let's just get this over with, huh?" The Fates then held out his thread of life.

"Over with is right." Clothos responded to him. "Montana Max, there is just no end to the bad things that can be said about you. You are as greedy as you are selfish and as spoiled as you are cruel. You are a considerably bigger jerk than Plucky, Little Beeper or even Sweetie, and you are a coward and a tyrant! You only care about money, money and more money, and you use it to solve all your problems! Even as Elmyra was quite a pain in the neck, she never was anything like you, and despite having feelings for you, you turned her down and made her cry, only going out with her when you had to! Everything you do is about yourself and/or money, and you'd never even pay your butler unless you were forced to!" "Surely that would be offense enough!" Lachesis added. "But you take it far, far, far beyond all of that! You pollute, destroy, harass, insult, harm, threaten, oppress and ruin anything and everything you possibly can whenever you possibly can! You are insatiable about money and your lack of morals is appalling! Even as you've occasionally demonstrated a soft spot, you couldn't care less about anyone but yourself, and, in fact, love being bad and causing misery to others! The pain, grief and problems you've caused for so many are just off the scale! So are the multiple instances in which you've ruined someone's day or stolen something or other!" Atropos put in: "Not only are you going to die without a doubt," She made it so she presented her shears, and kept on talking: "but it's going to happen in a style which is barely sufficient as a punishment for an abomination like you!"

Monty became stilled with terror, and he noticed a drop of green mysticism fall on him, followed by how a mini-tsunami, mini-riptide and mini-whirlpool combination suddenly was all around him, trapping him inescapably and making it so he got submerged inside of it. Atropos let him know: "For the last of the four elements which were named as they were by Aristotle, we've got water, and as you are constantly submerged in your rotten greed and drowning yourself in as much money as possible, to say nothing of how you are a wet blanket and a washed-up washout, in addition to a crybaby, we saw no reason not to have it so you were battered and drowned by some of the worst kind of water disasters, especially since you're such a coward that you turn to liquid if you're faced with danger while not hiding in your mansion and behind your money!" As soon as Monty was able to gurgle out what would be his last words: "NO! STOOOOOP!" he would then be done in by a combination of drowning and being trashed about, as well as the way he was made to explode inside of his watery prison/grave. At that point, Atropos cut his thread of life. The water then magically mixed its molecules with the water molecules of Monty, and immediately thereafter, things blended until there was nothing but water and not a trace of Montana Max left, and subsequently, the water disaster combo evaporated completely.

Finally, the Fates looked to the last one they were going to judge…Fowlmouth. Clothos stated: "Well, now, it would appear we are down to the last of them by now." "Fowlmouth, be so good as to come here to us, please." Lachesis ordered. Fowlmouth, after saying a quick: "Shit." got up, not sure what to hope for or expect at all, since, on the one hand, he wasn't a super jerk like the now dead Little Beeper, Sweetie and Montana Max, but on the other hand, he wasn't exactly a pure saint, either. Once he'd found himself with the Fates and saw them holding out his thread of life, he said: "Dammit, what's my judgment and fate going to be?" "Funny you should say 'damn it'." Atropos replied. "You see, Fowlmouth, we could forgive your long history of so much swearing, especially since you found a substitute for it." Lachesis informed him. "And you have the virtue of not swearing in front of babies, something that was a good trait of yours both before and after that. Unfortunately, your forcing Shirley to go to a movie with you you'd seen repeatedly and she did not want to see any more than she wanted to go out with you, which she didn't want at all, along with talking incessantly during that movie and pissing off the viewers and the characters alike, drives these things into the dirt. Not to mention the way you are rude and crude a lot of the time, to Shirley or otherwise, and while she's had her discrepancies with Plucky, he treats her much better than you do and she ultimately prefers him to you, plus you only stopped cursing to date Shirley before any of that movie blabbing and acting up of yours. We barely were able to let Plucky live, and he's better to Shirley than you are and has done more good deeds than you have despite his vices. He's more popular than you, even if you do have some fans. You also have some haters, though, and even skipped a customer once during a customer involving job you had. You just do not know how to behave at all." "And thanks to that, we cannot allow you to live!" Atropos said to him while preparing to use her shears one last time. "Oh, no! DAD GUM IT, NO!" cried out Fowlmouth.

But Clothos said to him: "We're afraid so, young man. You are damned." Athropos told him. "And the way in which you die will consist of the following…" Fowlmouth saw a crackle of magic and a little snowflake of mysticism appear before him, then he saw that he was being frozen solid from the inside out from the feet up. While it happened, Athropos spoke: "Since we've used the four main elements already, some other elements will be used to see to your end, especially since you went cold turkey when it came to swearing and it's a shocker anyone could take someone such as that Foghorn Leghorn for a role model. Ice and lightning, to be exact." "CRAAAAAAAAAAAP…" let out Fowlmouth before he was completely frozen into a rooster-shaped block of ice, and then lightning came down and struck him so he was electrocuted to death, with Athropos cutting his thread of life, and then he was both turned to ashes and melted before what little remained of him was completely electrocuted out of existence. Finally, Athropos said: "And that's a wrap! We've done it, and we've paved the way for a better future for this world and the fans thereof, as well as removing some unwanted stains on it!" "I think the ones who we released alive from this are in for a very good school year, indeed!" Clothos commented. "Frankly, I think we all do," nodded Lachesis, but now it's time to do all we must so that when we have to return to that book, not a trace of anything is left. I know the ones we let live won't say a word of this to anyone who does not know of it, nor will anyone who doesn't know if it find out, or, in some cases, remember, but we still must make certain there's no way it can be even implied we were ever here before we've gotten back to the book!"

So they got to work, and in the end, when the next day was about to dawn, they had done all they'd needed to and reversed the dead lights while also making it so they no longer had the school under control. Following this, they returned to the book they'd come from and it closed shut tight, and when the day at school began hours later, the school year would go splendidly for all of the survivors who now had a better life, and a future which would continue to get better, as well. The ways in which this would happen had some variation, but in any case, it was clear that the future was looking bright and beautiful as could be. The first day of school was a blast for all of everyone, and the semester was only going to go uphill from there in every way imaginable. It was evident the world was a better place, both for these toons and the fans who adored them.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Yeah, I thought it was about time that the likes of Elmyra, Little Beeper, Sweetie Pie/Bird, Montana Max and Fowlmouth got their just desserts! And that Furrball's luck got more favorable, while Calamity didn't get so many raw deals, plus Fifi deserving better than she had/got was acknowledged and made obvious. Hope it catered to Tiny Toons fans the way I meant it to, and I hope the same goes for the story in general! Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
